


Frustrated

by Amuly



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cuddling and Snuggling, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Fluff, Hair, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syed is frustrated by his immobility caused by his cast. Christian tries to take his mind off it. PWP, spoilers for episode 07-04-2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated

 

Syed stretched in his bed, then stopped as he felt his leg lodge in place, unable to move. He growled in frustration, opening his eyes as he glanced down. His heavy cast distorted the sheets in an obvious way: big leg bump on the left side, normal leg bump on the right. He sighed.

“Morning loverboy,” Christian's cheerful voice greeted him from the kitchen. Syed turned, smiling wearily as Christian joined him on the bed, a glass of orange juice in his hand. He set the orange juice on their side table, before climbing into bed and helping Syed sit up: stacking the pillows behind him, tugging Syed gently up to the headboard so he could rest against them.

Syed put up with Christian's mothering with diminishing good humor. Being waited on hand and foot by a hunky – usually naked, like he was now – boyfriend was all well and good for a little while, but Syed was now growing restless. If it were up to him, he'd have been up to his normal routines in Walford a week ago, but Christian insisted to wait out a whole week more, following the doctors' recommendations to the letter.

“How's my gorgeous invalid this morning?” Christian teased, as he passed Syed the orange juice.

Syed rolled his eyes as he sipped his drink. “Feeling like a shut-in.” He waited a beat as Christian smiled reassuringly at him and stroked his hair. “D'you think,” he ventured, “we could take a walk around the Square today? I'll use the crutches and everything.”

Christian's answer was immediate. “No.” Syed groused, struggling to push himself further upright even as Christian pressed a hand to his chest and held him in place. “No, Sy. The doctors said-”

“Stuff what the doctors said!” Syed tried pulling out the big puppy-dog eyes, staring up balefully at Christian from his pillow. The older man quite obviously softened under the power of the gaze, but then he set his jaw and shook his head. Syed flounced against his pillows.

“You,” Christian teased, nuzzling his nose against Syed's jaw. Syed determinedly stared up at the ceiling, not acknowledging Christian – even if his nose was tickling at Syed's stubble in a delightful sort of way, that made Syed want to just turn into it and kiss Christian for the rest of the morning. “Just one more week, and you'll be hobbling around Walford like something out of a bad pirate movie.”

Syed allowed himself a small snicker at that. When Christian's hand snaked under the covers and over his bare chest, tweaking a nipple as it passed over, Syed found he couldn't even pretend to ignore Christian any longer. Even with the sheets distorted by the cast as they were, his erection still managed to make itself known by tenting them even more.

“Hello there,” Christian teased as his hand slipped lower, cupping Syed's balls lovingly and rolling them between his fingers. His mouth continued to pepper little kisses and nips on Syed's neck, until Syed turned into it with a sigh, opening his mouth to Christian's and kissing him. “Let me take care of you,” Christian murmured into the kiss.

It wasn't like he left Syed much choice, confined as he was to the bed by both his leg and Christian's hand now stroking steadily over his cock. But Syed still managed to add his own condition, even as Christian pushed away the sheets and started to slide down Syed's body. “Only if I get to take care of you, after.”

Christian's face was pressed against Syed's stomach, mouth sucking at the hair-peppered skin. “You don't have to worry about that, babe,” he murmured. He continued moving down, nuzzling his nose in Syed's pubic hair and breathing deep, even as his hand continued to stroke at Syed's erection. Syed breathed deep, shifting in his semi-prone position. He reached a hand down to grip at Christian's short hair. It was so frustrating, to have to stay still like this, to not move while Christian was slowly making his way closer to his goal. Normally their lovemaking was a great deal more... vigorous. _Interactive_ , Syed thought with a smile. To have to be so passive when he wanted to surge up and kiss Christian, or swing his legs over him and try to wrestle him to the bed... not that Syed ever won, but still. He liked to try.

Christian's hand stilled on his arousal, and Syed glanced down at him. A smile was tugging at Christian's lips as he peered up. “Stop thinking,” he ordered.

Syed tossed his head back onto his nest of pillows. “I'm sorry,” he whined. “But it's so frustrating, not being able to take care of you.”

“Alright, fine,” Christian sighed loudly, as if he was making a great sacrifice. “I'll let you take care of me after, okay? Nothing strenuous,” he pointed a finger at Syed, who was too busy grinning to care. “Now, can I get on with giving you a blow job, or would you rather I get dressed and cook us some breakfast?”

Syed laughed, shoving lightly at Christian's head. “Get on with it!”

Christian nipped at Syed's hip playfully before stroking him again, shifting himself into a more comfortable position. When Christian's lips first wrapped around the head of Syed's cock, sucking lightly, he tossed his head back and sighed. So maybe he could stop complaining just a bit. Especially since – “Ung, Christian.” Syed arched up as Christian descended slowly down his erection, taking it bit by bit down into his throat – especially since Christian was so sinfully good at this.

Syed's moan was loud in the small flat as Christian pulled back, sucking hard and humming around his cock. His hands tightened in Christian's hair as the vibrations traveled down his shaft, heightening the sensation of the blow job. Christian's right hand was splayed out at the base, thumb rubbing small circles into the skin connecting balls and cock. His left was on Syed's thigh, but as he continued to suck Syed down into his throat, head bobbing steadily, it moved to Syed's balls, taking them and rolling them. Syed groaned again, throwing his head to the side.

Abruptly the wet heat of Christian's mouth was gone, and Syed almost complained. Before he could, however, Christian shifted lower, nuzzling his nose against Syed's balls before sucking them into his mouth. Syed arched up, his wet, cooling cock a stark contrast to the heat of Christian sucking Syed's balls into his mouth. Syed made to bend his knees, press his feet against the mattress in an attempt to get more leverage, but was stopped by a heavy weight on his left. He growled, opening his eyes to glare down at his useless leg.

Oblivious to Syed's distress, Christian released his balls and turned his attention back to Syed's cock, sucking him down with renewed vigor. Syed let his head fall back against the pillows, letting Christian's mouth suck the frustration out of his body. He moaned as Christian ran his tongue along the underside, eyes squeezing shut against the pleasure rising in his groin.

As Christian increased the pace of the blow job, sucking Syed deep in his throat with increasing rapidity, Syed's fingers tightened in Christian's hair. He forced his eyes open, gazing down at the gorgeous sight Christian made with his lips wrapped tight around Syed's cock, face drawn tight in concentration. He gasped, hips thrusting up in unconscious sync with Christian's mouth. He loved seeing Christian like that: bent over, strong muscles in his back, arms, and thighs all supplicated to Syed's pleasure. Syed's right leg slid across their sheets as his pleasure quickly started to overwhelm him. He tugged at Christian's hair in warning, though Christian didn't pull away. As Syed came, arching up into Christian's mouth, Christian just kept a steady suction as he rubbed as Syed's thigh. His mouth coaxed every last drop out of Syed before releasing him, his tongue then carefully licking Syed's flaccid member clean.

Syed groaned, batting Christian away. He crawled back up Syed's body, and Syed pulled him into a kiss, tasting himself on Christian's tongue. Syed smiled up at Christian, a little blissed-out, when he pulled away.

But when Christian stroked Syed's arm and planted a kiss to his forehead, making as if to get up, Syed's mind snapped into focus again. “Oh no you don't,” he warned. He snatched an arm out, dragging Christian back across his chest. Christian didn't even have the good taste to look shame-faced. “I'm paying you back, this time. Now come here.”

Even as they kissed, Christian tried to protest. “Come on, Sy.” He pulled away, frowning down at Syed. “Wouldn't you rather I whip us up a nice big batch of eggs? Maybe some pancakes? I know I've got a mix around here somewhere.”

Syed shook his head, grinning up at Christian. “Nope. You're not getting out of this bed until...” Syed hesitated, blushing slightly. Even after all this time, his inherent shyness when it came to his sexuality occasional came up. But Christian was smiling gently down at him, and so Syed forced himself to continue, dropping his voice down to just above a whisper. “You're not getting out of this bed until you come.”

Christian's eyebrows shot up, teasing grin spreading across his face. “Oh really?”

“Really,” Syed asserted. He took a breath, then continued. “So what do you want me to do? I could give you a... a hand job.” Christian hummed, stroking Syed's arm as he seemed to consider the prospect. “Or I could return the blow job?”

At that, Christian shook his head. “Not in your condition.”

“What exactly does my blow job-giving abilities have to do with my leg?” Syed burst out.

Christian gave him a look. “You'd have to roll onto your stomach, and we're not jostling that leg. Not yet.”

An image crossed Syed's mind – something he had seen on the internet years ago, back when he was in exile from the family and figured no harm could come from indulging in the occasional curiosity. He took a breath, arching his eyebrow coyly eve as he mentally braced himself. “Not if you fucked my face.”

“Syed!” Christian's tone might have been shocked, but his entire body was pressed up against Syed's, and he could feel Christian's erection swell, pressing insistently into his thigh.

Syed trailed a hand up and down Christian's arm, trying his best to look seductive, even though he was feeling more nervous and embarrassed than sexy. “It's perfect, though, isn't it? I'm comfortable on my pillows, don't have to turn over or anything, and you can do all the work!”

“I don't know, Sy.” Even though Christian was voicing his doubts, Syed could see the gleam of interest in his eyes.

“Can we just try it?” Syed pulled out his puppy-dog eyes. “Please?”

“Bloody hell, Syed,” Christian smiled ruefully down at him, “you'll be the death of me.”

Syed grinned as Christian sat up, pulling himself down with his elbows so he was in a better position. Maintaining eye contact with Christian, Syed licked his lips. Christian laughed.

“Alright, Pudsey, alright: I get it.”

Syed wrinkled his nose even as Christian carefully straddled his chest. “Pudsey? A bit fluffy and cute for comparison, don't you think?”

Leaning down with a grin, Christian kissed him. “See? It's perfect. You're my injured little cuddle-bear.” Syed laughed and slapped at Christian's chest, even as they kissed again. Christian pulled away, taking a deep breath as he looked down at Syed. “You sure?”

“I'm sure,” Syed groused. He nodded down at Christian's hips, where his erection was jutting up, red and leaking precome. “Now come on.”

Christian might have had reservations, but he nodded and scooted himself up Syed's body, one arm reaching above Syed to grip the headboard, the other guiding his erection steadily closer. Syed obliging opened his mouth, tilting his chin down as Christian slowly fed himself into his mouth. Syed reached a hand up, tapping Christian's hand away and replacing it with his own. Above him, Christian groaned low, a “fuck” escaping his lips as his thighs clenched around Syed.

“You...” Christian's hips were already thrusting shallowly, muscles in his arms tightening above Syed's head as he gripped tight with both to the headboard. “You okay?”

In response, Syed sucked hard around Christian's erection and hummed. Christian swore again, shallow thrusts become less so.

“Just...” Christian was sliding smoothly in and out of Syed's mouth now, as Syed encouraged him on with firm sucks and licks. “Stop me, if-”

Syed interrupted Christian by carefully – carefully, because he was no expert at this, yet – feeding the entirety of Christian's cock into his mouth and down his throat. Christian's gentle concern was replaced by urgent arousal, as his hips started to pump his cock in and out of Syed's throat. His groans and the wet slap of his hips against Syed's face filled the flat as he began fucking Syed's mouth in earnest. Syed lay back and focused on keeping his throat relaxed and applying firm suction with his mouth. It was uncomfortable, and his gag reflex definitely wanted to act up, but he was able to will his way through it. This was for Christian, after all.

Syed reached up with both hands and grabbed at Christian's arse, squeezing and encouraging him on. He was rewarded with the sound of his name groaned out, as Christian continued fucking into him. Above him, Christian's head was thrown back, eyes shut in bliss as his arms supported him with the help of the headboard. With one last thrust, he cried out, spilling his completion deep down Syed's throat.

Syed took a deep breath as Christian pulled out and rolled to the side, a hand going up automatically to rub at his throat. It was when he coughed a couple of times that Christian took notice, lifting his head up from where he was splayed out on the bed and peering over at him. “Oh, no: I hurt you, didn't I?”

Syed rolled his eyes. “No, you didn't.” He smiled as Christian's expression: orgasm-stupid, even through the concern. “Good?”

Christian groaned and let his head flop back down to the sheets, right hand stroking his stomach lazily as the other reached for Syed's wrist and squeezed. “Oh, babe. When'd you learn how to take it like that?” He raised an eyebrow, teasing smile tugging at his lips. “You haven't been sneaking off, have you?”

Syed laughed, shaking his head. “No!” His protest dissolved into coughing, throat still a little abused. He moved to reach over Christian for the orange juice they had abandoned on the side table – and was stopped by his cast. Again.

Before he could even ask, Christian was there, handing him the orange juice and making sure he was in a comfortable position to drink it. Syed grumbled even as he sipped at the juice. “Any chance of letting me make tea? Or breakfast?”

Christian grinned as he shook his head. “Not a chance, loverboy.” Taking the orange juice from him, Christian kissed Syed on the forehead before rolling off the bed and padding into the kitchen. Syed flopped back down, batting at the mattress impotently. He might have the best view in the world – he cocked his head as he watched Christian bend over to rummage beneath the sink – but he still was basically useless just lying here in bed.

As Christian flashed him a brilliant smile, Syed couldn't help a small smile in response. Well: mostly useless.

 


End file.
